<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kamen Rider Bael by TrueFullmetal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009518">Kamen Rider Bael</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueFullmetal/pseuds/TrueFullmetal'>TrueFullmetal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angels, Demon, Demons, F/M, Kamen Rider - Freeform, Kamen Riders - Freeform, M/M, Romance, angel - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueFullmetal/pseuds/TrueFullmetal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since the destruction of the Abyssal Monarchy. The heir to the throne, Daigo Kazehaya, is now a hikikomori, locked in his room and afraid to go outside. But finally, the Angels, supernatural beings who are the sworn enemies of Demons, catch up to him, murdering victims in his city of Nakamonachi. This time, however, he doesn't run away. He will reassume his title of King of the Abyss, and fight the Angels for the sake of the ones he loves as Kamen Rider Bael.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daigo - Hana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Angel's Descent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>The moon was full and bright as night quickly creeped over the horizon. The once crowded streets emptied as the citizenry thinned out. The darkening of the sky corresponded to the illumination of the streetlights. Little of the population was out. Only a soft glimmer stretched through to the underground garage.</p><p>A woman sauntered through the man made cave populated with only a sparse amount of cars. Her body donned traditional business attire, with long black hair, and an average complexion. She fumbled for the car keys inside of her purse as she approached her vehicle. Shadows draped every corner like cloaks, with only small, flickering lights being of any solace. And that’s where they lurked.</p><p>She clicked the button on her keys. As the lights beeped, two ruby red eyes and rainbow like lines appeared in the darkness. The eyes blinked in unison. Every flash of light the car radiated exposed its body little by little. The lights flashed. White plates of armor like material donned its body, with a rainbow gleam in between the cracks. The lights flashed. White feathers draped its shoulders like some sort of covering. The lights flashed. A stone mask covered its whole face, only exposing those red eyes.</p><p>The woman’s heart raced. She dashed to her car. She turned the handle to no avail. Her eyes darted to the door she swore she unlocked. Blood dripped from her hand and the handle. She screamed. The monster stepped into the light, revealing its full visage. Its hands bore long, sharp fingers. As the woman started to run, a halo materialized above her head. She froze in place. A spectral keyhole came into being on her back. The monster readied its claw.</p><p>It stabbed into the keyhole. The woman’s eyes rolled back into her head. She became progressively paler as her veins became less red. The blood soaked through the monster’s claw as it became reinvigorated. In only ten seconds, the monster had its fill. The keyhole and halo vanished, as the woman’s desecrated corpse fell limp.</p><p>Hearing the woman’s scream, a middle-aged police officer scurried to the garage. He brandished his revolver and ran to the scene. Stumbling down the stairs, the officer leapt behind a car, ready to fire his gun at any incoming criminal. He peered over the hood of it. But all that was there was a body; a body, a bloody car door, and white feathers.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Daigo Kazehaya’s eyes dragged open. His long black hair was all messy and frizzy like usual. For a 22 year old guy, he certainly slept like a child. His decently tall and skinny body was draped over his red-covered bed, wearing a white t-shirt and baggy black pants. He yawned as a tabby cat trotted over to him. Daigo gently scratched the feline’s head, much to the beast’s pleasure. The cat purred.</p><p>“Good morning Fuwa,” Daigo mumbled. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you, Nagai, and Hiyaku some food, good boy.”</p><p>Daigo sat up from his bed, fumbled for a glove and his rectangular, black-rimmed glasses, and threw on some clothes for the day. It was nothing special; just a black jacket, red shirt, and blue jeans. His phone buzzed. He took out his plain black smartphone and checked the message:</p><p>
  <em> Take out trash. </em>
</p><p>Clicking the phone off, Daigo yawned and trudged to the accumulating amount of trash bags in the closet. It used most of his strength to lift them all up. He opened the blinds and pushed up on the window in his bedroom, letting light seep into his abode. Nakamonachi was as vibrant as always. From the area in the city he was in, this was the perfect view. Skyscrapers towered above the common man, cars and trains came and went, and people from all walks of life roamed the streets.</p><p>Daigo peered down below. The trash container was still there. He hauled the trash bags through the window and dropped them into the container, softly landing in the sea of garbage. Fuwa rubbed up against his leg, meowing.</p><p>“Oh, sorry Fuwa, I’ll get it right now. I ordered plenty of it for you and your friends.”</p><p>The tabby travelled into the kitchen, with his owner following. The area was decently well-kept, with the standard cabinets, refrigerator, and stove. On a cabinet to their right were two glass boxes, each with their own little crafted habitats. The first one was swamp like and murky, with a frog resting on a stone. That one was labeled “Hiyaku”. The other one was filled with webs and strings, a medium sized spider resting on it, labeled “Nagai”.</p><p>Daigo took up a variety of little bags, each having a copious amount of tiny, edible pellets. He poured them into Nagai and Hiyaku’s containers, and put a good amount into Fuwa’s bowl. Now he needed some sustenance for himself. He opened up the cabinets to find… nothing.</p><p>“Man, did I already run out of food?”</p><p>Daigo searched through the kitchen trying to find any more food. No matter how much he searched, there was nothing. Now he had to get groceries, and worse, be forced to interact with people. He sighed in regret of the day he had ahead of him.</p><p>“Well, you all. I’m going to have to head out. Take care. I’ll leave the door open for you if you need anything from Mrs. Kobayashi, Fuwa.”</p><p>Fuwa lied down on his little pillow, looking at Daigo. Daigo gave a little wave before opening the door. The wooden floor stretched across the small hallway, ending in a flight of stairs downwards. He slipped into his indoor shoes and descended the staircase.</p><p>On this first floor was a charming scene. There was a long, sturdy wooden table, surrounded by six chairs. A little way next to that was the kitchen, separated by a wall, but visible through a window. To the left of that were more door, presumably to more rooms. Two women were working down here.</p><p>One of them was middle-aged and grey-haired, with a slim frame, casual clothes, and an apron covering her body. She had a soft smile and a certain gentle aura that seemed to emanate from her. She was setting plates and utensils upon the table until she saw Daigo.</p><p>“Oh, hello there Mr. Kazehaya,” she greeted calmly. “It has certainly been a while since you have left your room. Please, you should have some food, dear.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Mrs. Kobayashi,” Daigo cautioned. “I wouldn’t want to bother you or Hana.”</p><p>“Nonsense dear!” Mrs. Kobayashi laughed. “It is no trouble for us whatsoever.”</p><p>“If it’s okay with you, then thanks!” He smiled sweetly. “Food from the Kobayashis is the best!”</p><p>“Thank you dear. Hana? Can you leave some soup for Daigo?”</p><p>“Daigo?” Hana exclaimed. “He’s finally come back?”</p><p>“Yes, dear. Please get some for him.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course!” Hana exclaimed. She shoved open the kitchen door and poured soup for the three of them. She looked about as old as Daigo, and had short brown hair, a white t-shirt, black shorts, and an apron identical to that of Mrs. Kobayashi. She had a cheerful vibe to her and smirked when she saw Daigo.</p><p>“Hey Daigo! Let’s see… you’ve been in there for two months? That’s a new record on being antisocial!” She laughed. “Have some food, c’mon. You must be starving up there.”</p><p>“Thank you, Hana.”</p><p>Daigo plopped down on one of the chairs and started eating the soup up. Its warm and delightful flavors permeated his taste buds. He felt suddenly at ease; calm and snuggled.</p><p>“Your soup is the best, Hana,” Daigo praised, content. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Hey, thanks Daigo!”</p><p>Hana and Mrs. Kobayashi sat down and started eating their soup. Hana was chowing down, being a voracious eater like always.</p><p>“When are you going to ask out Hana, Daigo?” Mrs. Kobyashi whispered.</p><p>“I will soon, Mrs. Kobayashi,” he whispered back. “I just had no time to do it.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘no time’? You’re in your room all day, the girl really likes you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Mrs. Kobayashi. I’ll do it soon.”</p><p>“Thank you, dear.”</p><p>Hana was completely oblivious to their conversation, eating hungrily instead. She only stopped when Mrs. Kobayashi pulled out the newspaper and gasped.</p><p>“Oh my…” Mrs. Kobyashi murmured.</p><p>“What is it, Mom?</p><p>“There was a grisly murder just last night.” She placed the newspaper on the table for all of them to see. The headline popped from the print; MYSERIOUS MURDER IN GARAGE</p><p>“My,” Mrs. Kobayashi sighed, reading from the page. “Authorities last night found a dead body in an underground garage. It was estimated to have taken place around midnight. According to investigators, there was no blood inside of the victim, despite only four small holes in their chest. As well, the handle of the victim’s car was smeared with blood. Police are currently looking into this mysterious murder.”</p><p>“Oh man,” Hana worried. “That’s terrible. Such a weird murder too.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Daigo muttered.</p><p>Daigo finished his meal and ascended from his chair.</p><p>“Oh, right, Mrs. Kobayashi?” Daigo reminded. “Here’s my rent. I’m going to go get my groceries.” He placed the money on the table and walked to the door. He grabbed a black motorcycle helmet and his keyring. On the ring were two individual keys. The first one was a standard motorcycle key, but the other was far different. It looked as if it was glass, with a red liquid inside of it and a small cork on the end.</p><p>As he swung open the door and trudged to the garage, thoughts raced through his head.</p><p>
  <em> So, it seems like they caught up to me. I guess I’ll pack my bags in the morning. Such a shame. I really liked the Kobayashi family. At least I paid the rent before I’m going to leave. </em>
</p><p>Daigo lifted the garage door and made his way to a black cruiser motorcycle. The metal handlebars shone in the newfound sunlight.</p><p>
  <em> But first, I better take care of that Angel… </em>
</p><p>Daigo mounted the bike and threw on his helmet. He turned the keys. The engines flared up as the roar of the bike met his ears. He looked down at his glass key.</p><p>
  <em> …before it hurts the Kobayashis. </em>
</p><p>He clasped the key as he cocked the handle, driving out of the garage and heading towards his target.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The police scene was packed. Cars blocked off the roads as countless uniformed men flooded the area, all to examine this unusual scene. The sirens blared and the red and blue lights intertwined. Daigo reared his bike to a curb and hopped off. He was barely able to get a good view of the body, but he was able to see it.</p><p>The woman was sprawled across the ground, with detectives and investigators examining her. A young officer was behind the police tape. He had short and spiky black hair, black pants, and a white formal shirt complimented by a red tie. He was wearing a tan trench coat and white gloves, with a notebook in his left hand and a pen in his right. He looked a couple of years older than Daigo with a refined style to him.</p><p>Daigo squeezed his way through the crowd.</p><p>“Sorry, oh, don’t mind me,” he apologized as he made his way to the bright yellow tape. “Hello sir.”</p><p>The officer looked at him.</p><p>“Hey there. What brings you to this place? Not a place for normal people to hang out.”</p><p>“Well, I need something.”</p><p>“That being?”</p><p>“A feather. From the corpse, if you don’t mind, I don’t want to interrupt your investigation.”</p><p>“Well, don’t know what to tell you.” The officer shrugged. “Can’t tamper with evidence, even if I would give it to you.”</p><p>“Please, I need it.”</p><p>“No can do. Can’t you go somewhere else? We’re conducting an investigation.” The detective started to stroll away.</p><p>“I know who did it,” Daigo blurted.</p><p>The man whipped his body around, walking straight to Daigo. </p><p>“You have a lead?” The man pressed his forehead against Daigo, intensely excited. He smirked, pointing to Daigo’s chest.</p><p>“Y-yes sir. If you get me the feather”</p><p>The man snapped his finger, staring intently into his eyes. This man’s eyes were a bright green, intense yet methodical somehow. He stared at him in silence for a couple of seconds, much to Daigo’s confusion.</p><p>“Yeah!” the man exclaimed, finally backing away from Daigo</p><p>“W-wait.” Daigo shuddered. “Is that all it takes?”</p><p>“Not necessarily, but I’ll make an exception for you.” He walked off, giving a little wave to Daigo.</p><p>Daigo had to wait around for ten minutes before the man came back with his hands in his pockets. The officer took out a bright white feather from his jacket pocket and handed it to Daigo.</p><p>“Here you go. I know what you gotta do with it.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>The man smirked.</p><p>“The name’s Naoya Tanaka.” He took off his glove to reveal a sigil on his right hand. It was a cultish circle with a boxlike structure inside of it and the letters “o”, “s”, and “e” orbiting it.</p><p>“Long live the king,” Naoya said.</p><p>Daigo smiled sheepishly, blushing a little.</p><p>“Thank you, Naoya. It’s been a while since someone’s called me that.”</p><p>“Now go get them, King.”</p><p>Daigo nodded, running to his motorcycle and donning his helmet once again. He popped open the cork to his key and poured a drop of blood onto the feather. He closed the key back up as the feather softly glowed golden. It suddenly fully straightened and pointed to a direction. As he moved his hand, the feather pointed in the same direction, almost like a compass. He revved the handle and drove towards that direction; towards the Angel, and towards his destiny.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Heya, hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Don’t worry, Daigo will transform next chapter. Hopefully I made the characters likeable enough. I was pretty proud of that Angel attack, I thought it was pretty creative, and I thought writing Daigo and Naoya was pretty fun. Thanks for reading!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bloody Coronation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Daigo arrived it was already night. The celestial moon rose once again as darkness filled Nakamonachi. The area he was led to looked like an abandoned storage unit, with a mostly empty warehouse surrounded by a chain fence. Despite the darkness, his senses were as sharp as ever. He rode his bike to an empty crate, parked it near there, and hopped off.</p><p>“Where are you hiding?” Daigo questioned. “Y-your prince beckons you!” His fake confidence was easily discernible through his nervous and shaky voice</p><p>A man stepped out from behind a cargo box, wearing a white jacket and black pants. He looked exhausted, with messy brown hair and dark lines under his eyes.</p><p>“I guess I didn’t clean up enough…” the man groaned.</p><p>“You killed that woman, didn’t you?” Daigo accused.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I did.”</p><p>“What makes you think you can just kill an innocent human being?”</p><p>“Don’t give me that crap.” The man started pacing. “Humans don’t matter, you know that. They’re buckets of sin, drowning others around them. It doesn’t matter if one of the more sinful ones dies. It’s a net positive.”</p><p>“I’m not asking you to give your justification.” Daigo’s voice shook. “I want to know your reason.</p><p>The man sighed, pausing his movements. “That woman seemed to be a demon. Her blood sample resembled yours, so I took her blood to track you down. And now look at this; you came to me. I know what you would do to people like me. Now!” The man's eyes tinted red. “I’m going to make sure that you don’t lay one more hand on my kind!” A beam of light shot down from the heavens as the man’s biology suddenly shifted and took on an angelic form. The rainbow lights that emanated from his body flashed as he opened his bright ruby red eyes. He growled, brandishing his claws.</p><p>“I don’t really have a choice then.” Daigo whipped off his glove as he revealed a tattoo of a devilish sigil. He hovered his hand over the front of his hip. A green inferno circled around his waist as his body exploded into a fiery form. As the hellfire consumed his body, his frame began to shift. His muscles slightly grew in size, as his skin became more armored and crimson-red. The glow of his newfound yellow eyes pierced even the flames. Claws grew from his hands and antennae burst from his skull, almost resembling a grasshopper in appearance.</p><p>The inferno dissipated as the sigil that he used to transform surrounded him in a fiery form. The only thing he retained from his human form was that same tattoo. A type of belt surrounded his waist; it looked like a black rectangular prism, with an ornate red velvet covering with gold highlights and a slit in the middle. On the right side of it was a keyhole. </p><p>Daigo roared, exposing his fangs. Each of them brandished their claws. They circled each other, slowly encroaching on each other’s space. There was no use talking; their vocal chords couldn’t even sustain Japanese, the only language that they shared. The fiery leftovers of the transformation reflected in their eyes; the fire of an eternal battle between heaven and hell.</p><p>They lunged at each other. Daigo violently slashed as the Angel knocked the attacks aside. He kicked Daigo away and  stabbed at him. Daigo leapt to the side. He tacked the Angel, biting him in the shoulder before being thrown off. The Angel roared in pain; red blood dripped from the punctures. He slashed at Daigo’s shoulder. Daigo stumbled back from the slash, screaming from the hit. They tackled each other, violently attempting to kill each other before leaping off of each other.</p><p>Claws clashed and punches pulverized as the Angel and Demon fought each other under the moonlight. The Angel kicked Daigo into the window of the warehouse. The glass shattered as his body went flying. Small bits of shrapnel pierced his body as he fell onto the shards. It jumped through the broken window to stab Daigo before he leapt out of the way. They continued to fight. The Angel threw Daigo through a crate. He stumbled to his feet. Suddenly, a light started coming from outside, approaching closer and closer. He was like a deer in headlights as he saw Hana with a flashlight, horrified.</p><p>The Angel pushed Daigo aside. A halo appeared above Hana’s head. The keyhole appeared once again. The Angel charged at Hana. Daigo mustered all of his strength to yell one word that his speech could afford.</p><p>“Hana!” Daigo yelled as he crashed against the Angel before it could reach Hana. The halo shattered as Hana looked upon this Demon, dumbfounded on how it could know her name. A part of her, however, knew who this was. Daigo recklessly slashed at the Angel to no avail. He was kicked off as the Angel landed a direct slash to Daigo’s chest. </p><p>The Demon stumbled back. Blood flooded from the gash as his visage became less full of life. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, tasting the feel of death before rejecting it outright.</p><p>
  <em> No… I can’t die now. I don’t need to do this… but I’m the only one in the Abyssal Monarchy left. I may be lacking compared to everyone else, but I have to do this; for the Abyss itself. Now is the time for my coronation! </em>
</p><p>His eyes shot open. They burned with a passion; a passion to fight. He took out his bloody key; a Devil Key. He inserted it into the keyhole on his belt. He breathed a heavy sigh before he transformed.</p><p>“Henshin!”</p><p>He turned the key. The belt opened from the slit like a door on each side, revealing the Roman Numeral for “one” inside of it, plated in gold.</p><p>“Altar, Open!” the driver announced.</p><p>The sigil once again came to fruition, but this time in a more clean, spectral form. It materialized on the ground below him. Black wings sprouted from his back as feathers flew around him. His genetics shifted to that of almost a half-Demon, with many Demonic features yet a more human frame and face. Armor materialized up around him, surrounding his body from the bottom up like baptismal water. As the helmet started to wrap around his face, he gave a smile to Hana before it consumed his head. His wings folded back into a sweeping, cloaklike form.</p><p>The armor maintained the belt, albeit with daggers lining the right side of it and a black sheath on the left. Otherwise, he was completely different. Crimson fabric echoed across his body, with black plates of armor placed liberally. Gold highlights streaked across the arms, legs, and chest, with a silver greave on his right leg. The helmet was midnight black, with gold horns sprouting from the side, a silver visor, and a golden cross on his forehead that opened up into a V shaped crest.</p><p>A spear with a black body, cross shaped gold guard, and a long sharp silver blade flew out of the sigil before the circle dissipated. A vision of the Abyss appeared behind him like an amphitheater. Hundreds upon thousands of Demonic-looking creatures filled the seats of what looked like an arena, all cheering him on. As he walked forward, the Demon denizens chanted his name before the mirage vanished.</p><p>“Bael, Bael, Bael! Long live the king!”</p><p>The Angel charged at the newfound king. Daigo knocked aside the attack and slashed at his chest. His adversary fell back. He tried to attack again, to no avail. Daigo blocked each and every attack, parrying and retaliating with each and every slash. It was almost as if he completely changed from the barbaric fighting style he adopted as a Demon; he fought like a nobleman.</p><p>Daigo grabbed the mask of the Angel before hurling him out of the warehouse. Hana stepped back, distancing herself from this onslaught. The Angel looked at her only to receive a kick to the face from Daigo as a result. He swung the spear like a bat, knocking the Angel back. He turned the key on his driver twice as the vision of the Demonic Theatre appeared around him once again.</p><p>“Abyssal Shatter!” the belt roared.</p><p>Daigo snapped his fingers. The moon suddenly changed into a blood moon in an instant. Sigils flung from the ground spinning like buzzsaws. They grasped themselves to the Angels arms and legs as he was hoisted from the ground, restrained. The crowd cheered him on. Daigo kneeled with the back of his right shin facing to the right. He took out the Devil Key and led it to a keyhole in his silver greave. He twisted it, opening up the silver boot. From behind it a guillotine blade emerged. He reinserted the Devil Key, twisting it one more time.</p><p>“Commence the execution!” Daigo’s legions called.</p><p>Daigo charged forward, his wings sprouting out. They flapped as he flew into the air. He flipped in the air, feathers flying around him as his visor shone in the moonlight. He rose his leg high, the blade shining fiercely. He flipped forward and brought it down on the Angel like an axe.</p><p>The kick slashed straight through him as the monster was split in half. Both sides of his body started to crack as the Angel started to glow. It exploded in a blast of glass and hellfire, reflecting off of Daigo’s face as he walked away from the obliterated body of the beast. The smoke rose in the shape of a skull. Demons hollered before the vision of the Theatre faded away. He turned his key, removed it, and swiped away the driver as his body shifted back into its human form.</p><p>He looked exhausted, with bruises all over his body. He turned his eyes to Hana. Her face looked worried but not afraid. She slowly stepped to Daigo before suddenly stopping when he spoke.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Hana,” he sighed. “You don’t have to get near me. I know I’m scary. You can run if you wan-”</p><p>“Are you hurt, Daigo?” Hana forcibly interrupted.</p><p>“N-no.” Daigo paused a bit “Well, a bit. My shoulder is a bit gashed, and I have some glass in my back. You don’t have to help me though.”</p><p>“Don’t give me that crap, Daigo.” She looked firm in her resolve. “You just fought that monster. It’s obvious I should help you. Now c’mon, I’ll drive you back to the shop. We need to get you patched up.”</p><p>“Hana…”</p><p>“I brought a helmet.” She walked to Daigo’s bike, grabbed his bike helmet, and gestured him towards the bike. “Let’s get going.” She tossed the helmet to him. He caught it in his right hand and looked to Hana. He smiled.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hana led Daigo to the front door of the Kobyashi’s house. Mrs. Kobayashi was sweeping the table when the two opened it. Mrs. Kobayashi looked worried.</p><p>“Dear, are you okay?” she asked, concerned. “What happened to you? You haven’t been back since the morning and now you’re all bruised up.” She tried to grab his arm but he swatted her hand away. He looked taken aback.</p><p>“S-sorry,” Daigo apologized. “Please, you don’t want to be around me. I’ll leave tomorrow morning.” He turned around and walked to his room. “I’ll leave a letter on my way out. I can’t endanger you.” He opened up the door, looking back upon the family. “Good night.” He weakly smiled before locking the door behind him.</p><p>Daigo threw off his shirt as he plopped on his bed. The frame of the bed let out a groan as he gave a heavy sigh.</p><p>“Nagai?” Daigo asked. “Can you help me with these wounds?”</p><p>“Of course, my lord.”</p><p>A woman strolled into his room from the kitchen. She was wearing a long black dress, with long white gloves, flowing dark hair, and a tall figure. Her teeth looked sharp and her eyes looked keen.</p><p>“Hopefully you weren’t too cramped.”</p><p>“It is okay, my lord.” Her fingers split off into small, precise points, almost like the legs of an arachnid. She slowly removed the glass shards from his back. “Fuwa and Hiyaku are already asleep. I stayed up to wait for you to return.”</p><p>“Thanks, Nagai. Also, I just wanted to tell you this. I became the king a while ago.”</p><p>“So you took up your father’s position? It was about time. The others will be pleased.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Daigo winced as the shrapnel was carefully removed and discarded. By the end of the ordeal, his back was fully bandaged, with his scrapes covered up. She washed her hands in the sink before going back to his room. She pulled the covers over him, Daigo being snuggled by the covers. His arm was hanging off the side of the bed, showing his tattoo. Nagai smiled.</p><p>“Good night, my king.” She kissed his hand as she transformed into a spider and jumped into her terrarium. And as the moon became fuller, Daigo smiled.</p><p>
  <em> I’m being selfish… but I want to stay here… at least for a little bit. </em>
</p><p>His mind became calmer as the vision of the world slowly faded. And there the king was, slumbering peacefully.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for reading once again! I'm probably going to have a more consistent schedule, I had way too much school this week. But anyway, hope you enjoyed it. For that transformation, to me it feels like Shin x Hibiki x Wizard or something. I probably won't use the Riders' Demon Circle form too much, but I do like the idea of a monstrous buffer form, almost like Batta Man from Kamen Rider Black. As well, unlike most Rider series nowadays, Daigo will actually use his Rider Kick often. But anyway, hope you liked it, and have a good day.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Enemies Abound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder crashed against his eardrums as a man stumbled through the wet streets. Clouds cloaked the heavens and the rain poured down like it was released from buckets. His neat white shirt was soaking wet and half unbuttoned, his black pants tainted with scratches and tears. Blood leaked from a wound on his knee, with his long black hair running down his face and a golden key on a necklace. He slipped and slid throughout the road before falling down near a building. His hand fell to the ground, a tattoo of the roman numeral  “I”.</p><p>Footsteps echoed behind him. He scurried into an alleyway, only catching the stomping of black boots. The man held his tattooed hand to his chest, as the pair of boots trudged forward. The figure came into view. He wore a long black coat, with a red scarf wrapping around his neck and white gloves over his hands. A wide brimmed hat sat on his head, with the figure’s eyes being obscured by glasses and black stubble dotting his lower face.</p><p>“You took far longer to capture,” the figure grumbled. “Honestly, you might be the hardest Angel I’ve tracked.”</p><p>The man panted heavily.</p><p> “That’s… flattering,” he got out in between breaths.</p><p>“Don’t patronize me.” The figure kicked the man in the chin. The man’s head slammed into the stone wall behind him. “You have some gall for an Angel. Well, it seems like your game is up.”</p><p>“Mind if I make one last prayer?”</p><p>“I suppose?”</p><p>The man let out a breath slowly. He quickly moved the hand from his chest to his waist. The figure whipped out a gun. The man’s tattoo glowed yellow. The figure pulled the trigger. The beam of light that fired down at the man blocked the bullet as the Angel leapt through the pillar with a blade. The sword pierced the figure just as it transformed into a lionlike Demon. Blood leaked from the wound as the fiend coughed up blood. </p><p>The Angel removed the weapon from its opponent’s chest. The devil collapsed onto the ground. Lightning lit the skies, the blood on its sword flashing for a brief moment before being absorbed into the blade. It stumbled back, bewildered. Finally, it ran away, leaving the dead Demon lying.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mrs. Kobayashi was cleaning the copious amount of plates and bowls stacked up from the day. Just yesterday was when Daigo came back bruised and bleeding. Her face bore a solemn look. The stream of water poured like a waterfall; like the rain outside, it never stopped, like the sky was given a grievous wound.</p><p>She turned the faucet handle as the stream was cut short. Her hands wet the dirty white towel as she opened the pantry. Not much was in there. She sighed and headed out for her nightly walk. As she opened the front door, she was greeted by a variety of bags lying at the entrance. Food filled each of them in a great amount. She looked at their tags:</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about yesterday.”</p><ul>
<li>Daigo</li>
</ul><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Daigo’s eyes opened to a pair of yellow eyes staring down at him. Daigo flailed the body off him as a small figure was flung off the bed laughing. The boy stood up, laughing his messy black-haired head off. From his head rested two fluffy brown ears, his face a variety of whiskers and a tail from behind him. A brown jacket was draped over his skinny body, with a blue tank top underneath, black shorts on his legs, and black biker gloves covering his hands. Daigo sighed with relief.</p><p>“Fuwa, you scared me,” Daigo chastised. “Hopefully you weren’t waiting to scare me for long.”</p><p>“Eh, not that long,” Fuwa chortled. “You’re always so paranoid, milord.”</p><p>Fuwa’s head was knocked forward a bit as an older boy slapped him in the back of it. He looked stern and formal, wearing a black suit and tie, white gloves, and neat, silky black hair swept over his right eye.</p><p>“What did I say to you Fuwa?” the man sighed. “Please refrain from scaring Master again.”</p><p>“Okay, fine, whatever, Hiyaku. Oh yeah.” He called to the kitchen. “Oi, Nagai, you got the food ready?”</p><p>“Yes, Fuwa,” Nagai confirmed. “My king, is this truly all you want? We have enough food to go around.”</p><p>“What I have is fine, Nagai,” Daigo assured.</p><p>Nagai entered the bedroom with a large tray, carrying bowls and plates of food. Black and thin spider legs sprouted from her back, navigating each to their consumer. Inside was a nice soup, some bread, other vegetables, and fish. To Daigo, however, only a bowl of soup and bread was given to him.</p><p>“I feel bad giving a scarce amount to the King of Hell.”</p><p>“You have no need to. I prefer giving you all more food. I was born into this, you worked your way up here.” He smiled, taking a sip of his soup. “Oh, Hiyaku?”</p><p>“Yes milord?” Hiyaku responded before taking a bite of bread.</p><p>“Could you accompany me to our next Angel fight? I’d like to be shown the ropes a bit, since it’s only been a day after my first fight. That’s only if you want to though, I don’t want to inconvenience you.”</p><p>“Yes, milord. I will be delighted to. My service is yours.”</p><p>“Hey, is having servants nice or what?” Fuwa chuckled. “Seriously, especially these two, they were born to serve.”</p><p>“I suppose. I’m grateful for you, of course.”</p><p>Suddenly, a knock on the door sounded as Daigo finished his meal.</p><p>“Hey, Daigo?” Hana called. “Mom wants you to meet your new neighbor. Plus, it’s been two weeks!”</p><p>“Coming.”</p><p>Daigo sighed as he threw on his clothes tied his Devil Key to a necklace around his neck, and headed out. As he put on the strap of his brown bag, a flash of light emerged as Hiyaku suddenly changed into a frog and jumped in. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Daigo stepped down the stairs to find a young man around his age engaging in conversation with Mrs. Kobayashi and Hana. He was an attractive young man, with long and black hair, a white and black flannel jacket, a black shirt and pants, and a golden key around his neck. His eyes were oddly enough yellow, just like his own.</p><p>Mrs. Kobayashi peered over to Daigo.</p><p>“Oh, hello there dear,” Mrs. Kobayashi said. “We were just greeting our new tenant. Oh, have good day Goro.” She said this before departing into her room.</p><p>The young man looked up and smiled at Daigo.</p><p>“Hello there!” he greeted, shaking his hand. “Really nice to meet you!”</p><p>“Well, thank you,” Daigo smiled, chuckling to himself. It had been the first time in a while since he had met a new person. “Well, what’s your name?”</p><p>“Oh, I should have started with that!” He laughed to himself. “Goro, Goro Ashikaga. You’re Daigo Kazehaya, right? Hana talked a lot about you.”</p><p>“Hm, really?” Daigo remarked sarcastically, looking to Hana. He laughed at her pouty expression in response to the jab. “Anyway, it was nice meeting you I guess.” He started to scurry out the door.</p><p>“You don’t have to go yet,” Goro reminded. “Breakfast is here, why not eat with us?”</p><p>Daigo stopped in his tracks. He looked back to Goro, averting his eyes soon after. Years of loneliness ill-prepared him for human interaction. A part of him wanted this, to finally engage with people again. But another knew he shouldn’t; he couldn’t hurt more people.</p><p>
  <em> Well… why not. </em>
</p><p>“I guess that’s okay,” Daigo smiled. He went to one of the chairs next to Hana and patted her head before he sat down.</p><p>“Hey shorty,” he chuckled.</p><p>“Aw come on!” she said. “I’m only…” She started to try to find a number that wouldn’t sound embarrassing.</p><p>“Five inches shorter than me?”</p><p>“That sounds about righ- aw jeez, Daigo!”</p><p>Daigo chuckled.</p><p>“Hey, it’s cute, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Hana snickered and flicked him in the forehead in amusement.</p><p> “Anyway,” Daigo continued. “Why did you come here, Goro?”<br/>“Well,” Goro started. “No reason in particular. Just wandering the world. Well, really, I’m looking for someone important.”</p><p>“Someone important? Like a celebrity?”</p><p>“A lover?” Hana chimed in.</p><p>“Something like that,” Goro chuckled. “Well, I need a job too, can’t let that person get in the way of my finances.”</p><p>“Why don't you look with Daigo? He doesn’t have one either.”</p><p>“Well,” Daigo sighed. “You know I have a lot on my plate Hana.”</p><p>“If you’re gonna get married, you might as well get some money!”</p><p>“Marriage isn’t on the table right now.”</p><p>“Not if you don’t become a man!”</p><p>They bickered with each other until Goro laughed.</p><p>“Geez you two, get a room!”</p><p>“Hey, what the hell?” Daigo and Hana yelled in unison.</p><p>Goro laughed even harder.</p><p>“It’s all cool, I’ll stop. Plus, I have some stuff to do.” He finished up his meal and sighed with relief. “This is really nice, thank Mrs. Kobayashi for me, Hana.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay, I’ll do that,” Hana replied.</p><p>Goro hopped up the stairs before closing his door with a soft thud. After the door closed, Daigo sprung up too.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Hana asked.</p><p>“To my room,” Daigo said simply. “Goodbye for now.”</p><p>“Hey, wai-” She got out just a bit before the door slammed shut. She sighed with disappointment. “Oh Daigo.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Daigo took Hiyaku out of his bag as the frog reverted to his humanoid form. The humanoid Fuwa was lying on Daigo’s bed while Nagai was resting peacefully as a spider in her terrarium</p><p>“We have another one,” Daigo announced.</p><p>“Another what?” Fuwa asked</p><p>“Either an Angel or a Demon,” Hiyaku clarified. “His eyes were yellow, a telltale sign, and I doubt they were colored contacts.”</p><p>“And that’s why I need your help, Fuwa,” Daigo said.</p><p>“Yeah, what for?”</p><p>“I need you to listen in on Goro.”</p><p>“That’s the dude, right?”</p><p>“Right. You’re the most perceptive out of any of us. You do good work.”</p><p>“Hey, thanks! Alright, sure thing!”</p><p>“Go hide in the closet, that’ll give us the best results.</p><p>Fuwa transformed back into a cat with a flash of light and climbed to the top of the closet. He curled his small body up as his ears were pressed up against the wall connecting the two rooms. His ears perked up every couple of seconds. Daigo sat upon his bed scrolling through his texts. They were pretty much empty from the past couple of months. All of them seemed to end abruptly. One moment, they were talking about hobbies, the next, they ceased.</p><p>He instinctively threw his phone aside after reading the last message. Hiyaku spun as the phone hit the ground. He looked with sympathy at Daigo, almost asking him if he was okay with only his eyes. Daigo nodded, giving a weak smile as Fuwa hopped down.</p><p>“Bad news,” Fuwa groaned.</p><p>“What is it?” Hiyaku asked.</p><p>“He’s after Daigo. He talked about how you killed the Owl Angel. He seemed to be talking about killing a Demon and then about Daigo being a threat. Probably an Angel. Then he ran off.”</p><p>Daigo sprung up and grabbed his bag.</p><p>“I’m going to confront him,” Daigo declared. “He already knows I’m a Demon, and I need to talk to him.” He snatched his phone as Hiyaku turned into a frog and jumped into his bag. “You two watch this place, and make sure to cook lunch for yourselves.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure thing,” Fuwa confirmed.</p><p>Daigo sped down the stairs as he bolted out the door before anyone could speak to him. As he left the building, his eyes saw Goro riding on a motorcycle, driving away. He threw on his helmet, turned the key to his bike, and drove after him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The city was in full view as they rode throughout it. Daigo stayed plenty of distance away as he trailed Goro. Despite his precautions, Goro eyed him and revved his handle. He took a sharp turn as the two sped down a large hill. As they got further in, the urban environment changed into a more run down and less populous area. It looked poor and in need of repair. Goro swerved into a long and wide alley before throwing off his helmet. Daigo soon arrived, taking off his own and throwing out Hiyaku, who transformed back into his humanoid form.</p><p>“Alright, what are you doing, Daigo?” Goro questioned, dismounting his motorcycle</p><p>“I could ask the same of you,” Daigo replied, getting off of his own. “If I can guess, you’re an Angel, correct?”</p><p>“Somewhat. And you’re the King of Hell himself?”</p><p>“I guess so. I heard you killed a demon. What was that for?”</p><p>“Self-defense, you wouldn’t get it.” His eyes looked to Hiyaku. “Is this a servant of yours? I assume you have plenty.”</p><p>“Only three. And please don’t refer to them as servants.”</p><p>“Okay then. I guess I’m going to need to call in some help. Plus, I’m going to need to see your power.”</p><p>“Are you challenging me to a fight?”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m doing.”</p><p>The dead air stood still as they looked upon each other, slowly taking off their gloves. Hiyaku took off his own. Suddenly, an Angel lunged around the corner. It resembled the Owl Angel, except with its mask resembling that of a tiger, as well as having a less humanoid figure. These Angels weren’t Archangels like Goro or the Owl Angel; they were beasts without purpose or thought, just like Daigo’s legions.</p><p>“Now it’s even,” Goro announced as the three of them placed their hands upon their waists, exploding into their otherworldly forms. Daigo turned his Devil Key as his sigil covered his body, transforming him into his Rider Arte. His spear flung up for him to catch as the vision of his legions appeared once again. This time, however, they seemed a bit apprehensive. They almost seemed bored and awaiting excitement.</p><p>Hiyaku erupted into a green demonic form, with two big eyes near the top of his head, a lightly armored appearance, and a pink pistol in his right hand. He had a long pink tongue and a nimble frame This contrasted sharply with Goro’s radiant appearance. </p><p>He donned heavy white armor, a mask that resembled a monarch butterfly’s visage but with two red eyes. Two folded glasslike wings rested upon his back as the rainbow pigments glowed throughout the cracks in his armor. Finally, he brandished a large and thick stonelike claymore, with a glass barrier running through the side of the blade, containing what looked like blood.</p><p>Daigo, Hiyaku, Goro, and the Tiger Angel all looked to each other, brandishing their tools of combat. Behind them were the glimpses of their audiences, cheering for blood and excitement. The legions of Demons and the host of Angels seemed to have a lust for warfare; only bloodshed could satisfy that thirst. Daigo sighed in anticipation as he readied his spear. The two sides charged at each other, ready to kill at a moment’s notice.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. With all the holidays and events going on, it's hard to work on other stuff. But hey, I got it done. The fight obviously will happen next chapter, as well as some more </strong> <b>worldbuilding. And yes, there is a reason that the Legions are a bit angry. Anyway, thanks for reading! Have a good day!</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dark Struggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daigo lunged at Goro. He parried as sparks flew from the impact. They traded blows with their weapons. Goro kicked Daigo in the chest. The King stumbled back, still not used to this kind of combat. Goro brought his sword upon Daigo. Bael leapt out of the way and swung the spear at the Angel. Goro took the hit and punched Daigo against the alleyway wall. He stabbed at him. Daigo barely knocked the attack aside before continuing their dance of death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tiger ran at Hiyaku. Hiyaku drew his blaster, firing a volley of shots. The Angel blocked the barrage with its claws. It lunged at Hiyaku as the Frog rolled away. The Tiger Angel constantly assaulted the Frog Demon as he kept trying to gain space to fire. It grabbed Hiyaku and restrained him. Hiyaku’s tongue flicked out and wrapped itself around his foe’s eyes. He stabbed his elbow at it and threw the Angel aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it with that nice act?” Daigo questioned as he stabbed and lunged at Goro. “Why give the impression that we were friendly?” Goro stayed silent as he knocked aside the Hell Rider, gaining the upper hand. “Goro, please, talk to m- ah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyaku jumped in and punched the Butterfly away from Daigo. He fired a spray of shots to hold them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will take on Goro, master,” Hiyaku ordered. “You handle the weaker one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-thanks, Hiyaku,” Daigo panted, obviously not used to fighting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The butler dodged and shot at Goro, like a mouse escaping a cat. The Butterfly flew up to the side of the building and sprayed a flurry of projectiles from the wings. Shards of stained glass rained on the group, knocking back Daigo and Hiyaku. He jumped down, landing a direct hit on Hiyaku. Daigo interrupted their fight and slammed his spear into Goro. Hiyaku kicked the Angel back as they continued their fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daigo swung aside the barrage of claws swiping at him. The Tiger’s quick slashes and gashes broke through Bael’s more refined style. He kicked Daigo’s spear aside and tacked him to the ground. The Angel gashed its teeth. Daigo barely held back the maw of the beast. A barrage of shots knocked the Tiger off as Goro slashed Hiyaku towards Daigo. Hiyaku covered the wound with his hand as he stood up slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyaku!” Daigo gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master…” Hiyaku said gravely. “At this point I’m too much of a burden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tiger attempted to lunge at Hiyaku but Goro kicked him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying?” Daigo questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying we need to combine our powers.” Hiyaku took a dagger from one of his master’s steaths on his right. The handle was green, with an emblem of a frog on the blade. He stuck it in the black case on Daigo’s left waist. A sound boomed from the Altar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rana Cloak!” the dark voice sounded out. A standby sound played, resembling a fast progression of drum beats. The heavy beats of the bass drum shook the ground around them. Hiyaku knelt and grabbed Daigo’s hand. He kissed the hand of his master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he did so, Hiyaku burst into flames. Those fires surrounded the left half of the Rider’s body. It swirled around his arm and shoulder. It felt as if there was something to grasp. Daigo reached out. He solidified his fist as a new form came into view. Hiyaku’s blaster came into being in his left hand. A green cloth wrapped around his arm, and the left side of his visor tinted green. Reaching from his left arm was a pink whip-like object resembling Hiyaku’s tongue, and a black cloak with green highlights wrapped around that side of his body, with the green visage of a frog drawn into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daigo dropped his spear into the ground, it being swallowed by the sigils. He threw the gun into his right hand. All of a sudden, everything became clear to him. His senses were honed. He could make out even the smallest details and identify the points to shoot and attack. He could see everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daigo raised his gun and shot a flurry at Goro. As he recoiled from the hit, Bael whipped the sword out of his hand with the tongue and flung it at the Tiger. The Angel flew back, getting knocked back against the wall. Daigo jumped up on a building and fired at the two. He grabbed his spear from the sigils and hurled it at Goro. It pierced his shoulder and pinned him down as the Butterfly let out a scream of pain. He jumped down and whipped the Tiger before he could get up. It was almost as a part of Hiyaku’s fighting spirit flooded Daigo’s senses; to knock an enemy as they were still down wasn’t even in the Hell Rider’s imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Goro,” Daigo sighed regretfully. Hiyaku’s suggestion transferred into his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finish the Tiger Angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Tiger Angel limped to face him, Daigo turned the Key on his Driver twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slicing Hopper!” The belt roared as the Demonic Theatre appeared one again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daigo snapped his fingers as the sigils held the Angel in place. The burning sun shifted to black as its dark rays shone across the Earth. Daigo held his blaster down, showing a keyhole on the back of the firearm. He took the Devil Key and twisted the keyhole. A green sigil surrounded the barrel of the gun. Daigo turned the keyhole on his greave too, revealing the guillotine blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commence the execution!” the demonic crowd roared, thirsty for action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daigo charged forward up to the Angel. He fired at its head, using the recoil to flip back into a sigil on the ground. He teleported to a sigil behind the Angel, slicing it in half with his kick. It cracked, glowed, and spurt into an explosion of glass and fire, its smoky remains expanding into the shape of a skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Theatre cheered and applauded at the finisher, satisfied at the carnage. The spear in Goro’s shoulder dissipated as Daigo took out the Key and closed the Altar. Hiyaku hopped out of him and he and Goro reassumed their human forms. They all looked quite tired and wounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness,” Goro sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Daigo responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess your butler didn’t tell you, or at least he didn’t feel the need to. The Hell Riders have a curse on you. You’re able to control Theatres of Demons, but that comes at a cost. You need to constantly fight. You have to slash and hack and murder to entertain those Legions. If you don’t do that… they will entertain themselves by killing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daigo gasped and stumbled back, terrified of what Goro just said. A pit in his stomach formed, larger than the Abyss himself. Pure fear invaded his mind as sweat formed on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I provoked a fight with you,” Goro explained. “I don’t follow the Abyssal Monarchy or the Celestial Enclave, but I needed to fake a phone call to prevent you from dying. I apologize for being rude to you before, by the way. I just didn’t want you to feel that much pain… I don’t want anyone to experience that, especially after eating and talking to you. I want to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daigo nodded shakily and held out his hand. Goro shook it, solidifying their alliance. Daigo’s hand was cold and unstable compared to Goro’s firm grip. Goro walked over to his motorcycle as Hiyaku turned into a frog and jumped in Daigo’s bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you be for a while,” Goro sighed. “I know you need time to think.” He smiled. “I hope we become good friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daigo smiled weakly as Goro ran off. That smile was just a mirage though. Inside was  bubbling hellfire of pain and suffering, fear and despair. His thoughts ran wild with that possibility of being torn apart by the Legions he commanded. Such a fate made him scream. He could not contain such a thought. He dashed to his bike and rode quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daigo rode through the streets just barely staying at the speed limit. He was breathing heavily to himself as the buildings became less numerous. Eventually, Nakamonachi withered away as he approached the countryside. He needed to go think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall grass surrounded the entire area, obscuring anything in them. As he went deeper, barns and buildings appeared occasionally. Finally, he found a barn; his barn. He kicked down the kickstand of his bike and shoved off his helmet. He walked near the side of the barn to find a hammock strung up. As he rested upon it, Hiyaku leapt out of the bag, reverting into his human form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master,” Hiyaku sighed. “I apologize for being so rude, but why do you run?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, Hiyaku,” Daigo grumbled, obviously upset. “Just, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyaku looked into Daigo’s eyes. They were blue like a diamond dust, never seeming to waver. Those eyes, however, seemed foggy. It was if a blizzard raged within him, with the only portal to his internal world being those orbs. Hiyaku rested on the ground beside him, breathing deeply and calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bael,” Hiyaku started. Daigo looked over to him. This was the first time he had heard this name for a while. In a way it seemed foreign, but comforting at the same time. He continued. “I understand your feelings. I know what is going on in your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyaku,” Daigo sighed. “You don’t have to comfort me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master, I do this of my own volition. I can see that you are the subject of a great pain; ever since you became one of the few survivors of the Requiem, I have seen you distance yourselves from others. You’ve never really talked about the pain you feel. I know you are shy, and in some ways, hiding could be good; I value your safety above all else. What I am recommending, master, is to have a confidant. If you could express the fear you feel and confide in someone, I believe you would have a healthier life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Daigo complained. “This is all so messed up! I don’t want to feel like this. I just want to help others, not be reveling in my own suffering! I’m not angry at you, Hiyaku, I’m grateful you’re here. I just don’t want my own problems to get in the way of protecting people like Hana!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master,” Hiyaku comforted. “You are a good person. You have the right to express what you feel. It does not degrade your personality to care for yourself. Now, I don’t understand or comprehend your exact situation, but I think you can connect with someone who has. Goro might be an Angel, but he is in a similar situation to you. My senses can detect it. Please, Master, for my sake, please take care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daigo nodded, crying a bit to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hiyaku. That… means a lot to me.” He stood up and wrapped himself in Hiyaku’s arms. Hiyaku, being taller than his master, hugged him back, embracing him warmly like a father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might be a Demon King,” Hiyaku chuckled. “But you are still a sweet boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daigo sniffled and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hiyaku. I guess I’ll talk to Goro about my problems. It couldn’t hurt, really. He seems like a nice guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit,” Hiyaku smiled. “Now, Master, shall we be heading back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daigo nodded, hopped to his bike, and drove off with Hiyaku, smiling the whole way back.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daigo opened up the door to see only Mrs. Kobyashi reading a book at the table. The sound of a piano echoed from another room. The beautiful and melodic sounds put Daigo’s mind at ease; the sounds of instruments could always sooth him in the worst of times. Mrs. Kobayashi looked up from her page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello dear,” Mrs. Kobayashi smiled. “Hana is in the other room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daigo nodded. “Thank you Mrs. Kobayashi.” He walked closer to the other two doors, both of which he had never stepped foot in. He entered the one closest to the sound. The door smoothly opened and showed Hana peacefully playing on it. Her light fingers touched the keys firmly yet calmly, almost echoing her strong yet kind personality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her fingers danced across the keyboard, Daigo sat down on the couch nearby, the other cabinets and table being irrelevant currently. He relaxed and sat by. Good memories came back. The memory of him learning instruments; comfort and happiness; everything that had happened; meeting his servants; meeting the Kobayashis; meeting Hana; all coming back to him as each note sounded out. Hana ended the tune and looked to Daigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Daigo,” she smiled. “Did you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much so,” Daigo responded. “It was very nice. I actually play the organ, although it has been a while since I have done so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s been 10 months since you arrived, you probably didn’t have a lot of time. Do you want to play together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are you sure?” Daigo chuckled nervously, always hating to be greedy. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive. Now c’mon, let’s do this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted over, giving Daigo space on her left. He sat down next to her and placed his hands on the sea of keys. Daigo pulled out a sheet of paper. On the top was written “The World’s Lullaby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know this one?” Hana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Daigo smiled. “It’s my favorite. Alright, I’ll start.” He started the piece on his side, the low notes being oddly calming. It was a somber yet peaceful opening, hitting hard yet lightly setting the stage. Hana joined in, her higher notes slowing in and out. Their melody expanded further and further, intertwining and dancing with each other like lovers; like happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visions came back as they played; Nagai’s warm embrace and loving warmth; Fuwa’s fun and entertaining joy; Hiyaku’s calm and thoughtful attitude that always seemed to make him feel better; the warm embrace of his mother; all came back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As well, more dark memories flew back in; a sword running through his father; explosions all around; the piles of corpses and dead demons; friends hung and massacred; the painful scar of his tattoo being stabbed into him; barely surviving the onslaught; all repressed thoughts coming back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet these thoughts, although intrusive, did not stop his playing. The notes came in and out, like light and darkness, treble and bass; one could not exist without the other. Being next to Hana, creating this masterful tune with her felt calming and fulfilling. Maybe she was someone special; he could not know. All he could know now is that he had to protect; he had to save these new memories… even if it meant sacrificing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last keys touched the strings as the final tone rang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice job Daigo,” Hana smiled. “You’re pretty good at this. We should do more duets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Daigo grinned. “Thanks. You are too. I should get going to bed. Thank you. For all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, thanks Daigo, that’s really nice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daigo nodded and smiled, walking out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very nice piece you two played,” Mrs. Kobayashi commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Daigo sighed. “Mrs. Kobayashi, thank you. For everything, really. I really feel like I belong here. I won’t be going any time soon. And don’t worry, I’ll still date your daughter!” They both laughed together. “But yeah, really, thank you for taking me in and letting me meet all of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dear. Ever since my husband passed away, the house has really been empty. I’m always happy to have new tenants, but they usually leave very quickly. Although you don’t come down too often, I’m glad you’ve stayed so long. We would love to have you down more, dear. We enjoy your company very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so kind,” Daigo grinned, giving Mrs. Kobayashi a hug. “I’ll make sure to come down here often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright dear, just make sure to take care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, thank you.” He headed back up the stairs and entered his room once again, filled with a new sense of belonging. This wasn’t his hideaway anymore; this was his home. Nagai was once again in her human form sitting on his bed as always, with Hiyaku and Fuwa sleeping. Daigo slunk into his bed, content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagai slipped the covers over him and kissed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, my king.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daigo thought before going to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I might not deserve this in the slightest… but this is nice… I’m glad I can be here… somewhere I belong…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And he slept peacefully once again, in the place he belonged.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Hoo boy that was the longest chapter I've done so far. But yeah, I'm happy with how it turned out. I think it's really sweet, and plus, new form for Bael. As you can tell, Fuwa and Nagai will be new forms too. The secondary Rider might be introduced in a chapter or two, but nonetheless, I like how it's going so far. Thanks for reading!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Character Listings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just a list of each character per chapter. These are done in appearance order, and these reveal details about characters that barely show up, and names of Angels and such. Spoilers, obviously.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Chapter 1:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Owl Angel</p>
  <p>Daigo Kazehaya</p>
  <p>Fuwa</p>
  <p>Nagai</p>
  <p>Hiyaku</p>
  <p>Aoki Kobayashi</p>
  <p>Hana Kobayashi</p>
  <p>Naoya Tanaka</p>
</blockquote><p>Chapter 2:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Daigo Kazehaya - Bael/Kamen Rider Bael</p>
  <p>??? - Owl Angel</p>
  <p>Hana Kobayashi</p>
  <p>Aoki Kobayashi</p>
  <p>Nagai</p>
</blockquote><p>Chapter 3:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Goro Ashikaga - Butterfly Angel</p>
  <p>??? - Vapula</p>
  <p>Aoki Kobayashi</p>
  <p>Daigo Kazehaya - Bael/Kamen Rider Bael</p>
  <p>Fuwa</p>
  <p>Hiyaku - Frog Demon</p>
  <p>Nagai</p>
  <p>Hana Kobayashi</p>
  <p>Tiger Angel</p>
</blockquote><p>Chapter 4:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Daigo Kazehaya - Bael/Kamen Rider Bael</p>
  <p>Goro Ashikaga - Butterfly Angel</p>
  <p>Tiger Angel</p>
  <p>Hiyaku - Frog Demon</p>
  <p>Aoki Kobayashi</p>
  <p>Hana Kobayashi</p>
  <p>Nagai</p>
  <p>Fuwa</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>